


I Mean That

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: Caroline - Fandom, Klaroline - Fandom, Klaus - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), fluff - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaus - Freeform, Sweet, bed sharing, caroline - Freeform, klaus and caroline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Finding themselves in each other's company years after their less than ideal breakup Caroline would like a minimum of one hundred feet between them at Rebekah's wedding but he's more than happy to save her when she's had too much to drink. (BED SHARING!AU)





	I Mean That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I chose to run with the bed sharing!au but wanted it to be more than that so I wrote a little story all around it so enjoy! :) Please forgive any mistakes, I did proof read but I might have missed something.

Caroline's heels clicked and clacked against the grey-ish white marble flooring of the hotel's foyer, a large turquoise suitcase rolling behind her. She smiled, impressed with the gold trimmings of foyer décor, it was definitely the most luxurious hotel that Rebekah could get her claws into. Did she mean claws? Yes, without a doubt. 

Her relationship with the blushing bride was a very rocky one; they were both extremely territorial and competitive ever since Rebekah had joined the cheerleading squad in Junior year. After some time they had put aside their differences in the old "Bring It On" series fashion and brought the squad to victory at nationals as captain and vice-captain; Rebekah never let her forget that she thought she should have been the captain over Caroline.

It was a good thing that college put a good three thousand miles between the two of them with Rebekah in New York and Caroline in Washington. Seeing each other once a year was enough for her; they were too alike for their own good. And now for whatever reason Caroline was invited to her wedding as a bridesmaid. An invitation alone wouldn't be a surprise, after all she was marrying her close friend Matt. But a bridesmaid? Well at least it wasn't maid of honour.

She was shook from her thoughts as a tall figure began to walk beside her.

"Hello, love. Fancy bumping into you," the rugged, sandy haired man commented much to her Caroline's utter dismay.

"Niklaus," she replied shortly, not even giving him a glance. The use of "love" paired with his posh London accent meant she didn't even need a guess, she knew who it was.

Klaus Mikaelson. Rebekah's older brother and her very own ex-boyfriend. Two words. Daddy issues. Caroline was driven, she wanted a foothold in politics but when she met the dangerous and persistent flirt that was Klaus she reconsidered her place at Washington to stay near him but he went and drove that idea into the ground along with her heart. 

"Oof, harsh. Not Nik, not Klaus, but...Niklaus," he feigned injury to his chest, holding his right palm over the area.

No response. Caroline would have loved to rip into that smug little bastard but she bit her lip to avoid making a scene in front of the fancy "hotel people". 

"Caroline--"

She stopped in her tracks as they arrived behind a line at the check-in desk. Her blonde hair fell flat from its bouncing and with a hushed tone she spoke, "Listen to me clearly, Klaus. I am not doing this with you, especially not at your sister's wedding." 

Klaus looked into her blue eyes; It was if he could see the fire burning in them. Although her pointed words brought back happy memories of her biting his head off at his advances he held back a smirk; it would just infuriate her more. Not that he didn't find incredibly attractive. 

"Noted," he nodded, trying his best to look guilty. 

She scoffed at his puppy dog eyes followed by a sigh, "We just have to be civil for tonight and tomorrow. Just don't get in my way." 

He held his hands up in defeat, "I'll try. I can't help it if I find myself pulled toward you and your beauty." 

Caroline opened her mouth to object but the pair were interrupted by a loud female voice. 

"Care!" 

The blonde turned her head, her expression becoming bright as she saw her best friend rushing to her with a familiar dark-haired man behind her. 

"Bonnie," she squealed, opening her arms to embrace the brunette into a hug, "Hey, Kol." She acknowledged her friend's boyfriend with a friendly smile. 

Klaus patted his younger brother on the back, making a comment about his neatly combed hair to which Kol pushed him away.

"You ready for the wedding? You might be able to hook up with some hot groomsman," Bonnie grinned, poking the blonde's side. 

Caroline shrugged, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips, "Maybe, it's hard to tell what might happen." 

"Well, try to be stealthy, Rebekah's going be making sure you don't make her look bad," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Her words not mine." 

Caroline gasped and giggled, "Of course she did." 

The group turned as the girl at the check-in cleared her throat, gesturing for them to come forward. The petite, wavy haired blonde was the first to pipe up, curling her fingers over the edge of the desk. Her nails were neatly manicured with one small diamond placed on each of her middle fingers.

"Caroline Forbes, room for two. It should be a king, I phoned this morning to check everything was correct," she informed the girl in front of her, sat in her smart uniform.  
The young girl nodded, filling in the details.  
Caroline found that while she spoke Klaus had slipped next to her.  
"Meticulous as always."  
"You're sharing your room with Kol I assume?" Caroline muttered as the desk clerk typed away on her computer.  
"What? Would you rather share with me?" Klaus raised an eyebrow cheekily.  
"In your dreams."  
"A king-sized suite for two," the pale faced redhead smiled, holding out two black key cards with a gold font reading 'Champion Hotel'.  
"Thank you," Caroline replied sweetly, taking the cards along with Bonnie's hand, "Let's go."  
"Oh-" Bonnie turned and nodded, "Okay, we'll see you guys later!"  
Klaus saluted them, the corner of his lips tugging upward.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And now for the first dance," an MC announced.

"Heyyy, where are you going??" Caroline slurred in the flirtiest of fashions, leaning from the bar stool and watched as the handsome groomsman made his escape.  
She slipped forward off the stool with no help of her coral satin dress and stumbled slightly but was caught by a pair of large arms.  
"Whoa, love, I've got you," Klaus said, helping her back onto the red leather stool, "I think it's best you go to bed."  
"Hah, wow, mister man, come to save the day, have you? Are you going to tell me I'm causing a scene?" She stood from the seat and wobbled slightly. Klaus gently placed his hand on her arm to stabilise her.  
"I would but I suppose you already know that," he guessed, showing his concern.  
Caroline swallowed and laughed, nodding, "I suppose you'd be right. I guess I'll go up for the night."  
She straightened out her dress and fluffed up her hair, smiling enthusiastically before wobbling her way past him. Unfortunately she couldn't keep her balance long enough to convince him she was a-okay. He linked his arm around hers.  
"Just let me help you get to your room? I stayed away during the rehearsal dinner last night like you wanted but clearly now you need some help."  
Caroline pursed her lips but gave into defeat, "Okay."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Click. The door opened. Caroline had tried many times to slot the key card in but missed by inches each time leading Klaus to do it himself with one easy swipe downwards. The room was dark and there was no point in switching the lights on with Caroline so inebriated.  
"I could have done it eventually."  
He smirked, guiding her into the room. She stumbled onto the bed, moaning into the plush sheets.  
"Your sister is a pain but she has great taste," she mumbled, her foundation already staining.  
"I think Matt would refer to it as...expensive taste."  
"That too," she giggled, rolling herself to sit up and shaking her shoes off.  
Klaus leaned against the corner of the wall, holding onto Caroline's clutch purse.  
"I didn't think I was such a lightweight now," she laughed lazily, unzipping her strapless dress.  
"Miss Mystic Falls can't handle her drinks anymore, who would have thunk it," he teased, swallowing uncomfortable. He looked away as she slipped out of her outfit to reveal her lacy pink lingerie.  
"Well I hope I didn't 'perspire' too much tonight," she quoted her application much to Klaus' delight. He still had his eyes averted but grinned at her words.  
"Can't even handle seeing me like this?" she laughed aloud, crawling under the covers with more effort than what would be required for a sober Caroline.  
"On the contrary," he made eye contact, "I'd love to see you like that, but whether you want me to is another story."  
"What a gentlemen," she replied sarcastically.  
"Well, I'll be going. Sleep well, Caroline."  
He turned, taking a few steps to the door.  
"Wait."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Do you mind staying?" she asked and inside she was scrambling for a reason, "Cause-- I mean, well, what if I throw up and choke on my sick in my sleep? Bonnie's not here yet so I could just die and no one would know. I mean think about the bad rep the hotel would get from a death--"  
Klaus squinted, amused with her rambling, but quickly removed his shoes and jacket.  
"Of course."  
He slid onto the space next to her, lying on his side. Her face was as beautiful as ever, even with smudges of mascara underneath her eyes and her breath smelling of alcohol. The two had a long staring match before Caroline loudly cleared her throat.

"Okay, then goodnight," she smiled awkwardly and turned away, clinging to the pillow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The blonde tossed and turned, groaning as she opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar pair of eyes laid solely on her.  
"What time is it?"  
"Uh...some time after midnight."  
"And what time did we come up?"  
"Well at least you remember that," he chuckled, "Around ten o'clock."  
"...And you've been...?" she questioned, referring to his watching. He did it frequently when they first became a couple and at first it kind of freaked her out but she soon found it endearing the way he seemed to admire her.  
"Just making sure you're okay," he replied quietly, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek.  
"I'm fine," she hesitated, "Thank you."  
"No problem," he smiled warmly. It was almost like he was sincere.  
She let out a puff of breath, rubbing her eyes gently, "You know you can come under the covers."  
Klaus hummed, hesitating, but slowly shifting to pull the covers from and to rest over him. He noticed that in his shifting he had moved closer, perhaps subconsciously.

There was a pause as they locked eyes but he quickly spoke, "So, what were you doing tonight?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought you were dating Stefan now...but it seems groomsmen one through three would disagree."  
"Were you spying on me?"  
"What? Can you blame me, love? ...With you looking like that?" He smirked. He was quick to pass his caring actions off as nothing.  
She laughed plainly.  
"I was worried...and besides," he shook his head, "If Rebekah witnessed you striking out with another guy she would have escorted you out herself."  
Caroline gasped playfully, "I was not striking out."  
"You definitely were, the second guy was a little more receptive but once you started talking about the bees dying I think you lost him," he pointed out, a toothy grin on his face.  
"And you were eavesdropping!"  
"I was passing by the bar, can't help if I overhear," he noted, shrugging much to her amusement.  
The pair laughed aloud, Caroline holding a hand to her head. The laughter slowly died out into an uncomfortable silence.

"Stefan dumped me," she confessed abruptly, devastation written across her face, propping her head up onto her hand.  
"Oh...I'm sorry," Klaus replied, trying to convey some sort of sympathy.  
Caroline laughed dryly, "Sure." 

He chuckled in admission before pressing further, "What happened?"  
"What else could it be? I can't compete with his precious Elena. I couldn't then and I can't now," she sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, "How did I end up back at square one?"  
"And square one would be?"  
She turned over to face him once more, laying her head down on the pillow, "High school Caroline who was the second choice."

Klaus let his head rest opposite hers, inches away, "You weren't my second choice, Caroline."  
"Wasn't I? The whole reason we broke up was because you chose revenge against Mikael over being with me," she said, taking no time to spare his feelings.  
He clenched his jaw, it wasn't something he could deny, "I gave it up."  
"You what?"  
"I gave it up. The grudge..."  
"Yeah but not after you left me in that motel room to go on your wild good chase," she sat up in the bed, clinging to the quilt cover angrily.  
Klaus turned his head up sideways to view her once more, "I know, I fucked us up, Caroline," he pushed himself to sit up, cupping her face, "I'm sorry."  
She took a moment to look at his face, familiarising herself with the features that dazzled her so. Her thumbs grazed along his hands, reminding themselves of the times they spent wrapped in each other each morning. To say say she wasn't utterly lost in his eyes was an understatement. A part of her was saying, "No, don't do it!" but she felt the emotion in his voice, the tremble of his "sorry". Something she had wanted so badly ever since they had ended.

"Fuck it."

There were no signals to interpret it was obvious what she wanted as she smashed her soft lipstick smudged lips against his, the force causing him to fall back.

In an ideal situation his head would gracefully fall on the pillow, allowing them to make the most beautiful love one could imagine could be made at a wedding by people other than the married couple. Unfortunately, this was not that situation and instead his head was met with a gorgeous mahogany backboard with a polished finish. He didn't have time to admire the choice of decor as he cried out in pain, holding the back of his head.

"Fuck!"  
"Oh my god!" Caroline squeaked, both of her hands clasped over her mouth.  
Klaus groaned lowly, rubbing the affected spot as he tilted his head to the side. A long silence followed, both of them wrapped in the situation at hand. The couple eventually locked eyes, unknowing of what to do. She bit the inside of her lip hard, her face twisting, and he rolled his eyes with a grin, leading them to erupt into laughter.

"I think we should probably just sleep," Caroline advised, her giggling becoming quiet.  
Klaus nodded and sat up, understanding it may be for the best. He slipped one leg off the edge of the bed, a part of the sheets falling along with it. Caroline quickly held his wrist.  
"I still want you to stay, Klaus. As long as you don't leave me again."  
He gave a slight smile, looking down at her hand around his wrist before looking into her eyes, "Never, love."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hallways were quiet, most wedding guests having returned to their rooms. A ding was heard on the far end, the marble patterned elevator doors opening up slowly to reveal a dishevelled man and woman.  
"Do you think they'll be done having sex by now?"  
"Kol!" Bonnie scolded.  
"What? Either way, you're coming back to my room for round two, sexy," the youngest Mikaelson brother growled, pulling his girlfriend in by the waist.


End file.
